


Frodo's Parents

by KelseyKawaii



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Between The Hobbit and The Lord of the Rings, F/M, Love, M/M, Original Story - Freeform, Pre-The Hobbit, Retelling of The Hobbit, Romance, The Hobbit - Freeform, The Hobbit/The Lord of the Rings Fusion, Tragedy, Trilogy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26759866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelseyKawaii/pseuds/KelseyKawaii
Summary: *Rewriting and reuploading*Everyone thinks that Frodo's parents died in a boating accident..but what's the real story? Gemma and Kili died in battle long ago. Bilbo thinks it's time for Frodo to learn his true origins.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Kíli/Original Female Character
Kudos: 7





	1. Prologue

The sun was hanging high in the sky, and Bilbo Baggins was preparing for his 111th birthday party. It was almost picturesque, almost perfect, except there was one, not so tiny detail missing. Although, that was up to your perspective. For Bilbo, the detail was rather huge, because ever since his younger sister Gemma had died - there had been a huge hole in his heart where his love for her used to be.

A soft sigh escaped his lips, as he hobbled towards his desk. Gripping onto his chair for support, the now elder male felt a few tears slip down his cheeks. He knew Gemma, his sister, would have been a wonderful mother. She would have taken so much care of Frodo always. She had always dreamed of having a son, and she had loved him long before he was even born. She loved him even though she hardly got to see him, or hold him. Her beautiful, still youthful face came into his mind, and he whimpered slightly. She sure had been an amazing woman, so strong and carefree. He wiped at his teary eyes, hearing his nephew come in.

"Uncle...are you okay?" Frodo questioned, noticing his uncles red face.  
"Yes," came Bilbo's simple reply, but be was not.  
"Are you certain? You look like you've been crying" Frodo asked, sitting down on a chair.

Bilbo decided that Frodo was old enough to hear the story. He took one look at Frodo's face, and as usual, seen his sister's face flash before his eyes. He looked so much like her. He had her beautiful, big blue eyes, but his father's dark hair, and her height. Which was probably the thing that saved him the most when it came to fitting in at the Shire. Barely anyone knew his father was a Dwarf. Bilbo looked away from Frodo, a tear slipping down his cheek.

Frodo looked alarmed and rushed over to his unclee, "Bilbo, please, tell me what is bothering you. If you wish for me to cancel this party, I will!" he exclaimed, feeling saddened by his uncle's sudden change of mood. Bilbo shook his head.  
"Let me show you...young man, because that's what you are now. A man."  
Frodo looked so upset, his eyes fogging, but he followed his uncle nonetheless into the living room.

Bilbo stopped at a box, which had always been there, right under the window sill, but Frodo had never thought to open it. He always assumed it was filled with old papers, or writing supplies. Bilbo ran his hands over the top of the box, then opened it slowly. Inside, was many of Gemma's belongings. He had put them away as Frodo started to grow, in order to hide the truth from him. Why, he couldn't say. Maybe because it ached his heart so much to lose her, that he feared it would hurt Frodo as much too.

After he rooted through it a little bit, he found an artist's portrait of Gemma. A beautiful drawing, that really captured her innocence and her gentle personality. He smiled gently. He used to look at it all the time but, he stopped because it hurt too much. Now, though, he felt fond memories of her. He handed the portrait to Frodo, who kept his eyes on him, too scared to look.  
"Look at her, you may recognise her in yourself."  
Frodo slowly looked down at the painting in his hands, his eyes widening at the sight before him. The woman in the painting...she looked exactly like him, except her hair colour! She was blonde.

"Who is this...?" he asked lowly, confused.  
"Take a guess" Bilbo said, his voice cracking.  
Frodo looked up at his uncle, concerned, then back down at the painting, "it's my mother..."  
A gentle smile formed on his face, brightening it up. It was the first time he had seen her. Bilbo nodded and continued to speak with a cracked voice.  
"A beautiful, young woman she was...taken from us too soon. She wanted you to live. So desperately."

Frodo immediately felt guilty, but he couldn't take his eyes off her. She was smiling from ear to ear, sitting on a small, wooden stool, legs crossed. She was wearing a long, purple dress, and her long, blonde curls were in a fancy up-do, obviously for the painting.  
"And my father...who was he?" he asked, hoping Bilbo knew the answer to his question. Bilbo wasn't sure how well he was going to take the truth.

"Your mother came on the quest with myself and the dwarves and...she fell in love with a certain dwarf prince" he said, rooting through the box once again. When he handed Frodo the drawing of the dwarf that he had obtained from his fellow dwarves after the battle, Frodo's eyes widened once again.  
"Did he have dark hair?" he asked.  
"Just like yours" Bilbo confirmed.

"My father was really a dwarf?"  
Bilbo nodded, "you are taking this better than I thought."  
"I guess I am" Frodo nodded in response. He had never had any idea about his parents, and now all of a sudden, Bilbo was telling him everything.

"So...my mother was your...sister?" Frodo asked.  
Bilbo nodded once more, "hence the title uncle," he chuckled.  
Frodo chuckled too, "thank you for telling me, but I want to know more. Start from the beginning" he begged.

Bilbo sat down on the armchair, remembering how Gemma had once sat there.  
"Her name was Gemma" he began, "she had beautiful blue eyes, and blonde hair, like you can see in the painting. She was adventurous, and brave. Smart. Loyal. Funny. Loving. She always dreamed of being a mother, and it all started when..."

His mind then drifted off into story mode..and he began from the very beginning..


	2. Chapter One

Gemma Baggins was not your typical Hobbit. 

Not because she was exceedingly beautiful (she was), or because she wasn't as hairy. It was because she longed for adventure. Gemma was brave, and unlike her older brother (he was older by thirteen and a half years), she wished she could leave the Shire for pastures new. So every now and then, the young Hobbit would venture to the edges of the Shire, and bravely dip her toe outside where the Shire would end. 

To some, this may seem not very brave - but for a Hobbit, it was. No Hobbit ever left the Shire. Simply ever. For this small being, the world seemed so big and she wanted to see it. However, she never imagined she would ever get to leave. Boy, how wrong she was. Despite this being a very sad tale, don't be fooled. Gemma lived the life she always dreamed of, and more. 

It all began one summers evening. Gemma sat on the outskirts of the Shire, looking out at the green fields, while reading a book. In fact, it was a book she had written herself, about a young Hobbit who fell in love with a strong, mysterious outsider. She smiled to herself, reading over a line that was rather romantic, if she did say so herself. Then, a small giggle as they had their first kiss. It wasn't her first time reading this book she wrote, but she was impressed by her skill every time. Her skill to make herself giggle and squirm like someone experiencing love for the first time. Or so she assumed, since she had never been in love either. 

As she flicked through the pages, she half-listened to her surroundings. Birds and crickets chirping. Rabbits bouncing around nearby (she had found that animals were naturally drawn to her, and were rarely afraid).   
"Ah, the end" she smiled moments later, stretching her small arms and legs out. She wiggled her bare toes, then lay back and gazed up at the evening sky. The sun was starting to set, so she decided to head back to Bag-end, where her brother Bilbo had most likely prepared dinner for them both. 

She stood up slowly, stumbling a little bit as the blood rushed to her head anyway. Taking a few seconds before walking, she stuffed her book in her little bag, and then started to slowly stroll home. By the time she reached the town centre, the sky was completely dark and barely anyone was outside. Most would have been inside spending quality time with their families. As she approached her home, she noticed an old friend of hers from childhood, Bell Goodchild, having an evening stroll with her newborn son. Gemma had been meaning to stop by with a blanket she had knitted for him to keep him warm in the winter months. 

"Good evening, Bell!" Gemma exclaimed happily, rushing to her old friends side and gazing lovingly into the pram.   
"Good evening, Gem!" Bell smiled.   
"Oh, I can't see him right!" Gemma sighed, so Bell pulled his quilted blanket away from his face carefully to reveal the sleeping baby Hobbit.   
"He's just so beautiful.." Gemma sighed, this time happily, as her lips curled into a smile.   
"Any sign of a marriage for you, Gem?" Bell asked.   
She wasn't trying to be rude, Gemma knew that. She had her best intentions at heart. The only reason they had grown apart was because Bell had gotten married and pregnant within the last two years. Bell no longed had time to be outside in nature with Gemma. Gemma still had so much love for her, and missed the old days.

"No," she groaned, "but I do want to travel before I commit to someone."  
"Oh, Gemma" Bell tutted, again, out of the goodness of her heart, "when will you learn? It's not realistic. Hobbits stays in the Shire, that's the way of things. Don't you have your eye on someone? A Took or a Brandybuck...maybe even a Boffin?"  
Gemma hesistated before shaking her head.  
"It'll happen for you. I know you've always dreamed of becoming a mother. Remember you used to say you wanted a son named Frodo?"  
"I do remember that" Gemma giggled. She was still hopeful that she would meet someone who could give her a son someday. 

"Well, I best be off" Bell said, "do stop by sometime. I would love to have some tea and maybe host a matchmaking party for you."  
Gemma smiled softly. Once again, Bell was being sweet, but she wasn't interested in anyone in the Shire. At least, not right then.  
"Okay. Enjoy your stroll and congratulations on the baby."  
"Thanks! See you later."  
Bell left, and Gemma stared after her until she disappeared into the distance. She felt a pang of jealousy wash over her. Something she wasn't used to feeling. 

Bell had married a Took. They were well known in the Shire for being a little dim, but they were hard workers. So, she married him anyway, despite not feeling much for him. Now, they had a son and a beautiful house and he worked all hours to bring food home for them, and luxuries that Gemma couldn't ever afford like new clothes. The only reason she even had a home, really, was because Bag-end had been left to both her and Bilbo in their mother's will when she passed away. 

She shook her head, snapping herself from her jealous daydream. Someday Gemma, she thought, someone will love you. Was she weird for not wanting to marry a Hobbit? Was that really so bad like everyone made it out to be? Sure, if she married an Elf he would be significantly taller than her, but at least their children would be beautiful. As she walked, lost in thought, she soon found herself standing outside Bag-end.   
"It's okay. Oh, my. I'll just make them leave!" she heard someone whisper. Gemma looked up to see her older brother, stood outside their house in the darkness, sitting on the bench with his head in his hands.

"Bilbo?" she called, causing him to look up at her with panicked eyes.   
"Oh, Gemma!" he exclaimed, standing up quickly, "where on earth have you been?!"  
"Off reading," she replied fast, "what's going on? Why are you out here talking to yourself?"  
"Gemma!" he said, stomping his tiny foot, "there are dwarves inside!"  
Gemma raised a brow, "Bilbo, did you smoke some strange weed today by mistake?"  
"I'm telling you, Gemma!" he yelled, pointing towards the front door, "go inside. Take a look for yourself! They're eating and drinking all around them, all our food is gone!"

Gemma laughed.   
"Oh, Bilbo. I think you need some sleep."  
Bilbo started muttering to himself, counting on his fingers, trying to count how many dwarves he had seen inside.   
Gemma rolled her eyes playfully, approaching the front door. As she went to push the door open, she heard a plate smash and then many men laughing. Her eyes widened. Was Bilbo really telling the truth?! Was there really Dwarves in her home?! How exciting!

She quickly pushed open the door and practically stumbled into the kitchen, where around a table sat twelve Dwarves, laughing, joking, eating and guzzling beer. A wide smile spread across her face as she looked over all of their faces. There was two relatively young looking, handsome dwarves. Gemma, despite her best efforts, found herself staring at the dark haired youngster. He was probably a bit older than her, but he was so handsome. He laughed, then picked up his cup and threw the entire beer back in one go. Usually, this would disgust Gemma, but by the God's, there were DWARVES in her dining room! 

Suddenly, without warning, the brunette male that she had been staring at noticed her.  
"Look boys!" he gasped, slamming his cup down onto the table and wiping some foam from the side of his mouth with his sleeve, "a broad!"  
Gemma's eyes widened. Her cheeks darkened and her heartbeat quickened.   
"Yeaaaahhhhh!" the rest of them cheered, clinking their glasses together.   
"So he wasn't joking when he said the food was for him and his sister. Ah well!" the blonde one beside him yelled.  
"Hey Kili!" one of them, a rather innocent looking dwarf said, holding his cup up to him. Kili, who Gemma had just discovered his name thanks to the other dwarf, lifted his empty cup and clinked it against his.  
"Cheers, Ori!"

"What on earth..." Gemma muttered to herself.   
"See?!" Bilbo said behind her, then approached her, "oh Gemma, what do we do?"  
The Dwarves went quiet, listening for her response. Gemma stared blankly at her brother for a moment, then back at Kili.   
"What do you mean, brother? We feast, that's what!" she exclaimed, earning an eruption of applause and happy yells from the dwarves.  
"Wha- are you crazy?!" Bilbo yelled.

Gemma glanced back over at Kili, who was smiling at her.  
"Maybe just a tiny bit." 


	3. Chapter Three

Two hours later, Gemma had found herself seated with the dwarves, listening to tales about their lives. She knew all their names off by heart, and could match their names to their faces. She had even had a nice, long chat with Gandalf. Bilbo, on the other hand, was far less impressed by their stories and didn't care much to know their names. He was sulking around the house, barking orders and not being listened to even for a second. Gemma found it quite hilarious, but Bilbo was growing more and more agitated. 

One thing about her brother - he hated company - which was why Gemma barely ever brought her friends around after their mother died. She respected Bilbo, and she loved him, so why would she want to make him uncomfortable? Never once had it crossed her mind to be selfish about it. Never had she thought to ignore his feelings and bring guests home anyway. That night, she was eating and drinking while seated in between Fili and Kili - passing a little flirt to Kili every now and then, who would laugh and flirt back. She wasn't sure whether or not he thought she was pretty, and he was pretty drunk. . . not that she was far off it herself. 

"Tell me, Gemma," Kili began, stuffing an olive into his mouth. Gemma winced, since she hated olives. They were more so Bilbo's.  
"How do you get your hair so pretty?"  
Gemma felt her cheeks flush, and she wasn't sure whether it was from the alcohol or the flirting, "My curls are natural, good sir."  
"Ooh! Even better!" he chuckled, popping a piece of cheese into his mouth. Bilbo was stood in the doorway, scowling at her. 

"One moment please, boys" she smiled, standing up. The dwarves all groaned, the room filled with pleas like: "aww no!", "Gemma come back, won't ya?!", "Aww it's no fun without Gemma!"  
Gemma giggled, feeling flattered by their complaints. She was apparently the life of the party, even though she definitely didn't feel that way usually. She approached Bilbo, taking a hold of his sleeve and dragging him into the living room.  
"Gemma, what do you think you're doing?" Bilbo scolded.   
Gemma popped a piece of cheese that she had been holding into her mouth, speaking with her mouth full, "What? He's cute!"

"Don't - don't speak with your mouth full, what are you twelve?!"   
Gemma laughed.  
"You're drunk. By the God's above your drunk. Gemma Baggins!" he lifted his finger into her face, "you are naughty, naughty, naughty!"  
Gemma took a hold of his finger.  
"Wh-what are you doing?"  
"You have chubby fingers" she giggled, clearly so drunk. 

He snatched his hand away from her grasp, tutting, "if mother was here you'd be in massive trouble, young lady!"  
"Well mother is dead!" she giggled, "so unless she appears as a ghost, I'm not in trouble!"  
"Well then you're in trouble with me!"  
"Oh, please!" she laughed, "in trouble with Mr. Bilbo Baggins, am I? What are you going to do? Get Kili to spank me?!"  
"Gemma! That's inappropriate!" Bilbo yelled.   
"Oh, Kili! Spank me, spank me harder!" she said, tripping over herself. Yet someone caught her, and to her utter embarrassment, it was Kili. He was smiling from ear to ear, clearly amused by her drunken slurs.

"Oh? You want me to spank you, do you?" he smirked. Gemma's face heated up, and her eyes widened as she lay in his arms. Bilbo snarled and snatched her back, being a protective older brother.  
"Come here!" he snapped at Gemma. Kili raised both his hands in the air.  
"Sorry, Bilbo. Where's your bathroom?!"  
"Where's my - Where's my bathroom?!" Bilbo yelled.  
"Yeah, where's your bathroom?" Kili repeated, raising both brows and stumbling slightly to the side.

"Listen!" Bilbo yelled, pointing his index finger right at Kili's chest, "I don't care who you are, or what you want to do with my sister, but get out of our home! The lot of ye! This is a private dwelling, and I know my rights as a home owner! Get out, get out, get out!"  
He panted heavily once he finished the sentence in one breath, holding onto his chest. Gemma was giggling hard, not taking him seriously at all.  
"I guess I'll find it myself, then" Kili said, chuckling.  
"I'll show you-" Gemma said, going to follow him, but Bilbo pulled his drunken sister back by the collar, "oh no you don't!"

"Whyyyyyy?" Gemma whined, pouting. Bilbo pointed in the direction of the dining area.  
"You're going to help me get rid of these dwarves!"  
"But why, Bilbo? Can't you relax for one day and have some fun??"  
"No. No I cannot. Gemma, these people just barged into our home. OUR HOME. They've eaten our months supply or more of food. I have never seen someone eat so much in my life, and I eat six meals a day!" 

"Relax, Bilbo" Gemma sighed, running a hand through her curls, "it's just fun."  
"It's not!" Bilbo groaned, "I thought you'd be on my side of all people."  
"I am on your side, Bilbo. Always, but this time, I want to have some fun."   
She left her brother's side and reentered the dining room, taking her seat beside Fili who started to talk to her about Gandalf, and how they met. 

After their conversation was finished, Fili stood up and Kili returned to his seat. He went to talk to her, but then the dwarves burst into song while cleaning the plates.   
"Blunt the knives, bend the forks, Smash the bottles and burn the corks" Kili winked at Gemma as he sang. She blushed and bit onto the sleeve of her dress. "Chip the glasses and crack the plates, That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!..Cut the cloth, tread on the fat, Leave the bones on the bedroom mat, Pour the milk on the pantry floor! Splash the wine on every door! Dumps the crocks in a boiling bowl, Pound them up with a thumping pole! When you're finished if they are whole send them down the hall to roll! That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!" 

Everyone erupted into laughter, including Gemma, as Bilbo pushed through the crowd of dwarves to see the plates stacked neatly on top of one another.  
"Bilbo!" Gandalf laughed, smoking on his pipe.   
Just then, a loud thump came on the front door. Everyone piped down, all eyes transfixed on it. Gemma, who was still drunk, slurred a little bit, "who can that be?"  
"He's here" Gandalf muttered.   
Gemma glanced over at Bilbo, who was already looking at her with a confused - and defeated look.   
"Who's here?" Gemma questioned no one in particular.

"Thorin, Thorin Oakenshield."  
Gemma couldn't understand why everyone was so serious all of a sudden, and she had no idea who this Thorin Oakenshield was. All she knew was that he had potentially ruined her fun - and that he held some authority over everyone there.


	4. Chapter Three

"So, they just showed up here?" Frodo asked in surprise, "but why?"   
Bilbo chuckled, remembering fondly in that moment how the dwarves had been dancing around that very room. What once had been a nuisance to him was now a memory forever etched in his mind.   
"Well, we will get to that, my dear boy."  
Frodo nodded, "so, my mother liked my father from the moment she first seen him, then?"  
"Yeah, she did, and he liked her, too. That much was obvious."  
"Okay, continue on, then. . . and don't leave out any important details!"

_______________________________________________________________________________

Gandalf rushed to open the door, crouched down to avoid smacking his head off the roof. Gemma watched him move towards the door while chewing on a hard grape. The dwarves crowded around the door, eagerly awaiting this 'Thorin' character, like he was so important. As the door swung open, Gemma stood up on her hair to see a male stood in the doorway, wearing layers of fur and armour, with all sorts of weapons attached to him. She was startled at first, because she had never seen a knife that was clearly used for anything except cooking.

"Welcome, Thorin" Gandalf said. Everyone seemed to be walking on eggshells. The dwarves were mumbling happily to one another, and one even took his coat from him gently and hung it up for him. Whoever he was, he was important, that much was clear to both Gemma AND Bilbo, who was stood in the archway near the front door.   
"It was a long journey," Thorin complained, "I would have gotten lost too, if it weren't for that mark on the door."  
"Oh no," Gemma snickered, knowing full well her older brother would lose the plot. He had just painted the door a week before hand. 

"What mark?!" Bilbo exclaimed, right on cue, "there's no mark on that door it was painted a week ago!"  
"There is a mark, I put it there myself" Gandalf explained. Bilbo groaned, going to look at it but Gandalf quickly shoved the door closed.  
"Gemma, if you could come here a moment" Gandalf called.   
Gemma finally swallowed the grape, then nervously and shyly entered the hallway where everyone stood. She was starting to sober up and, well - she was feeling a little bit awkward.   
"Thorin, this is Bilbo Baggins," Gandalf said, motioning with his staff towards Bilbo, who chewed his bottom lip angrily over his ruined paint job, "and this is his sister, Gemma Baggins. Bilbo, Gemma, this is Thorin Oakenshield."

Gemma slithered over to her brother, holding onto his shirt sleeve nervously. Thorin approached them, shooting them an amused look.   
"So. . . these are the master burglars. Criminal siblings."  
"Ex-excuse us?!" Gemma exclaimed.   
"Ah, now, Ms. Baggins," Gandalf scolded, "please, be kind."  
"He just called us-" Gemma began, but Thorin ignored them, slipping past them into the kitchen - and through that, the dining room.  
"I'm starving" he called out, "I would like something to eat."

"You're not the only one. . ." Bilbo muttered to himself.   
"We saved you some food, uncle" Kili said, helping Thorin take a seat at the table. Bombur and Fili presented him with some meat, vegetables and fruits. He started to chow down on his meal, while Gemma and Bilbo stood awkwardly in the doorway.   
"Who is he?" Gemma muttered angrily to her brother.   
"I don't know," Bilbo shrugged, "I just- I can't believe this is happening right now."  
"He's kind of rude," Gemma continued, "I mean, do you think he is someone important where they come from?"  
"Perhaps," Bilbo sighed, "but he's useless here. Let's kick them out!"  
"We can't just do that!" Gemma scolded, stopping Bilbo from moving into the dining room with her hand, "they'll be gone in the morning, they told me themselves."

"Are you suggesting we allow these dwarves - no - strangers to stay in our home?!" Bilbo exclaimed, earning a look from Gandalf, who was seated nearby.  
"What choice do we have?" Gemma sighed, "you saw how adamant they were to stay here earlier, didn't you? They wouldn't listen to you at all. You were running around like a headless chicken trying to make them leave and stop eating and they wouldn't. Our best bet is to wait 'till morning. They will be gone."  
"A word, you two?" Gandalf called, causing both Baggins's to look at him angrily. 

Truth be told, Gemma had been having a fantastic time until that Thorin showed up. She didn't like him, not one bit, and he had called them criminals! Where in God's name did he hear that? The Baggins's were a very respectable family. No Baggins was a thief - now, or ever!  
"Sure" Gemma nodded, moving into the dining room where everyone sat around the table watching Thorin eat. Kili and Fili sat either side of him, tending to his every need, but Kili seemed concerned about Gemma. He kept looking at her, as if checking to see if his uncle's comments had upset her. She refused to look at him, knowing he was related to him. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree, as they say.

Bilbo took a seat beside Gemma, across from Thorin, and Gemma was seated across from Fili. Kili was still eyeing her, as if trying to grab her attention to say something. She looked at him, but he didn't say a word. He just looked away, then back at her once she had averted her gaze from him.  
"So, what is it that you're all doing in our home?" Gemma questioned. Finally, someone had to ask, and finally, they were quiet enough to ask.   
"We're on a quest," Fili answered for her when no one else seemed to.  
"A quest of which kind?" Bilbo asked further. 

"To take back what is rightfully ours," Thorin grumbled, finishing up his meal as he spoke, "what of it?"  
"Well, you're here in our home. Seemingly we are involved somehow?" Gemma said angrily.  
"We want no part in this," Bilbo continued, "so please, leave."  
"Bilbo!" Gemma snarled, "remember what we discussed?"  
"Nevermind that," Gandalf spoke, "we need the both of you for a very important quest."  
Gemma's heart beat quickened. Would she finally have the opportunity to leave the Shire?! However, would she end up taking it without Bilbo? She knew her brother would never agree to leave, not even for her.

"What kind of quest?" She asked, quirking a brow. She was trying to act as though she wasn't interested, but she was buzzing inside.  
"No, no, no. Gemma and I are perfectly happy here in the Shire. We have no intention of leaving it."  
"The quest to take back their homeland - from a dragon."  
Gemma's heart quickened even more. A. . . dragon?   
"A dragon?" she beamed, "wow. I've never seen a dragon before."  
"Silly girl," Thorin barked, seemingly picking up on her excitement, "you don't know how lucky you are!"  
Gemma remained quiet. She had obviously hit a sore spot for Thorin.

"Anyway," Gandalf continued, shooting Thorin a look, "won't you join us?"  
"Yes" Gemma spoke, but at the same time, Bilbo yelled, "no!"  
The pair eyed each other, Bilbo looking more shocked and Gemma looking more angry.  
"Why not?" Gemma pleaded, "come on, Bilbo. Our whole lives we've spent here in the Shire, All you do is smoke your pipe and tend to your garden while all I do is read and dream of being out there in the world. Won't you come?!"

Bilbo stuttered. He was in utter disbelief. He knew his sister could be scatty, but he didn't think she was stupid.   
"Gemma, this is stupid" he finally said, holding her hand tightly, "we can't leave. Aventures are not for Hobbits."  
"Oh, Bilbo, please!" she begged.  
"No, and that's final. We're not leaving the Shire now - or ever."  
"Then I'm going!" she barked, standing up and snapping her hand away from his. Bilbo looked up at her with wide eyes. Gemma had never been one to rebel or yell at him. He felt awful.

"Then you can go alone. . ." he said sadly, standing up, "I will be heading to bed. Goodnight."  
Gemma sighed, watching him leave the room quickly. She looked over all the dwarves faces, who were staring at her.   
"What?" she sighed, "you all think I should stay here too, huh?"  
"No!" Kili piped up. Gemma was taken aback by his enthusiastic yell. Thorin hushed him, and he went quiet, a deep, red blush slowly forming on his cheeks.

"Do you wish to come truly, Miss Baggins?" Thorin questioned, eyeing her suspiciously. Gemma hesitated, then nodded.  
"I don't believe her. We're wasting our time here" Thorin said, standing up, "perhaps Master Baggins is right, and we should leave them be."  
Kili looked disappointed.   
"You can stay the night, at least," Gemma said, letting out a sad sigh. She couldn't leave Bilbo, no way. What if she never returned? He would be heartbroken. 

Thorin looked at the dwarves, who seemed to want to stay.   
"I'll take a walk. When I return, I will sort out your bedding," she mumbled, and without a second glance at the others, she left the house and walked slowly down the laneway to the square. Everything was quiet. Nobody was out. All the lights were out, everyone was in bed. She looked up at the big, bright moon as it illuminated the path in front of her.  
"Oh mother," she said quietly, "I wish I could go."  
As she went to turn a corner, she heard footsteps running up behind her. She quickly turned to see who it could be, feeling frightened, only to see Kili standing behind her. 

"Thank goodness, I found you" he said gently.   
"Do you need something?" she asked sadly.  
"No, I was just seeing if you were alright. I can see that you are not, by the tone of your voice and your sad expression," he replied.   
Gemma nodded, sitting down on her neighbours front bench. Kili glanced in at the house, and as soon as he noticed no one was awake, he sat beside her.

"I want to go so badly," she said, "but. . . Bilbo."  
"I know," he said, "he seems rather stuck in his ways."  
Gemma giggled, because that was very true.  
"Tell you what, though," Kili said, scooting closer to her, "I think you should come."  
". . . Why so?" she asked after a few seconds silence  
"Because I think it would be good for you," he told her, "I can tell you hold a passion for adventure in your heart. You want to see more of what life and Middle Earth has to offer, yes?"  
"Yes!" she smiled, glad someone finally understood how she felt.

"I think you should come for yourself. Not Bilbo."  
Gemma looked into his eyes, and they were silently begging her to come. Gemma wasn't sure why, but in that moment, she felt her stomach ache in a way she had never felt before.   
"Okay. . ." was all she said, agreeing to go. Kili smiled warmly, not taking his eyes off her for a second. Truth be told, Kili had travelled far and wide across Middle Earth. Even his treck to the Shire was a long one, and he had passed many cities, towns and villages - but never in his entire life had be seen a woman as beautiful and daring as Gemma. 

Her eyes were enchanting - a sharp blue, and her blonde curls - he just wanted to touch them. Even though they had only met a couple of hours before hand, he was certain they had a chance at love, and he didn't want to see her slip away. He fancied her, for sure, so being on the quest with her would open up so many possibilities for them. One time he had met a travelling seer who had told him his true love was someone he didn't expect to be with - a different race than him - a beautiful, innocent soul. He seen that when he spotted Gemma for the first time. She had told him he would just know he had found the one - and he did. 

For some reason, Gemma Baggins had captivated his heart from the first moment - and he wasn't about to miss out on this chance. 


End file.
